Her Angel
by maewenl
Summary: Something with the usual classic love triangle between Yamato, Sora and Taichi. Who will get her?
1. Prolouge

Her Angel  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all.  
  
He was about five that year. His sister was sick again and his mother had sent him to the nearby playground to play and to not bother her. He however had other ideas about that. He sullenly kicked the sand in the sandbox defiantly. He wanted to help his mother, wanted to help Hikari get well. But nooo, his mother sent him away, refusing to listen to him. She practically threw him out of the house!  
  
So now he was here, at the playground with absolutely nothing and nobody to play with him. Not that he was really in the mood to play of course. Deep down, he was really very worried about Hikari. He knew that it was just as well that he wasn't the one taking care of her or helping his mother take care of her. What if he made her get worse?  
  
At this point, suddenly, someone bumped into him and he was knocked to the ground. Feeling a bit dizzy, he slowly opened his eyes and when he could actually see clearly, he saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his whole life. Two anxious reddish brown eyes stared at him out of a face wreathed with reddish brown hair. The afternoon sunlight around her face made her look more like an angel than anything else. Still a bit giddy, he asked, "Are you my angel?"  
  
His angel giggled and helped him up. "No, I'm not an angel. I'm Takenouchi Sora. Sorry for just knocking into you like that." "It's okay." he said, feeling a bit embarrassed and also a bit dazzled by her smile. "I'm Yagami Taichi and I live in that block of apartments over there." he pointed to somewhere to the right. "So do I!" she said happily. "Now we can always come and play together!"  
  
They continued talking and they found out that they had similar interests, like for instance, football. They confided their worries to each other and then comforted each other.  
  
Obviously, even though five-year-old Taichi didn't know it, it was the start of his strong friendship for Sora and also, the start of his feelings for her, the girl he mistook for his angel.  
  
Author's Notes: For your information, this is not one-shot. Pls review! Won't update nothing if no one reviews anything! 


	2. Chapter 1: A Love Confession

Her Angel Chapter 1: A Love Confession  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all.  
  
Taichi's P.O.V  
  
I have done the most stupid thing of my whole life and that includes even the time I made Agumon digivolve to SkullGreymon. I laughed bitterly in my head and angrily wiped off the tears on my face.  
  
I quickly grabbed my football from my room and headed to the nearest place where I can kick it around, forgetting all about my life.  
  
Earlier in the day.  
  
"Sora! What are you doing here? I thought you had tennis practice." Taichi stopped in front of her.  
  
When she didn't answer, Taichi waved his hand in front of her and said "Um. Sora? Hellooo?" all the time craning his neck to look at her face which was looking down at the grass.  
  
Sora jerked up and her eyes darted around wildly before coming to rest on her best friend's face.  
  
"Taichi! What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be the one asking that, you know", his boyish face creased into a frown. "You told me you couldn't go to the movies because you had tennis practice but here you are standing here doing nothing!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Taichi."  
  
"Why did you lie to me? We are best friends!" he said indignantly with a trace of hurt in it.  
  
His best friend heaved a sigh, not really knowing how to explain. She might as well tell him the truth.  
  
She cast her eyes downward again and mumbled something.  
  
Of course, Taichi couldn't hear her and she had to start all over again.  
  
"I'm meeting Yamato here and. I wanted to tell him that I really like him a lot." her soft voice trailed off hesitatedly.  
  
Taichi was struck dumb for about ten seconds after which, he mechanically said "You-like-Yamato?"  
  
She gave him a tiny nod of her reddish-brown head.  
  
For a long while, none of them said anything. Sora was lost in a haze of nervousness and was busy trying to dry her clammy palms on her jeans.  
  
Taichi, though, was a different matter. His heart, always skipping a beat or two upon seeing Sora, had now sunk to his very toes.  
  
It was also just as well that Sora wasn't looking at him as a person's eyes are the windows to his soul, they say, and right now a crowd of emotions was surging up in his soul. Indescribable hurt and pain stabbed him in the heart. Tears were threatening to fall and it took a very strong will not to go beat Yamato up.  
  
He pulled himself together, took a deep breath and said "Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure Yamato likes you too, I'm sure."  
  
"You think so?" she looked at him, hope flickering in her eyes. He wouldn't do anything to quench that light in her eyes, not for anything in the world.  
  
"I don't think so, I know! You can do it, Sora! Believe in yourself! Here he comes and I'll go. I don't want to play gooseberry." he said teasingly.  
  
He ran towards the huge oak tree and hid behind it, still managing to be able to see what was happening. Sora had spun around to meet Yamato and right now they were talking.  
  
However when he saw them hugging each other, he knew that his dream would never happen. He choked a sob back and ran blindly away, tears falling softly on the grass behind him.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Please review as usual! You can email me if you want to at hikariavalon@hotmail.com. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Stray Football

Her Angel

Chapter 2: A Stray Football

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

No goal again. 

He had never been this bad at football before. If he went on like this, the coach would kick him out of the team. 

Lucky for him it was the summer holidays. Hopefully his skills would improve. He didn't feel like going to school anyway. He will face… _them. What if he caught them kissing?_

'C'mon, Taichi, pull yourself up together. Who cares about them doing anything anyway? So they are going to be a couple and start dating – good. I'll have to congratulate them when I see them again,' he thought dourly. 

But he still couldn't understand it. He was the one who got to know Sora first. They'd been best friends for so long. He knew her better than anyone else, if not better than herself. He thought that she had cared for him too. 

Obviously he was wrong. So, so wrong. Maybe he really didn't know her as well as he thought.  

Stupid Yamato. What did he butt in for? He didn't see how a pretty boy like him could be better than him, Taichi Yagami. He imagined Yamato's face on his football and furiously kicked it high into the air. 

Obviously, he didn't score a goal in the old, rusty goalpost. It landed… somewhere quite far away. Taichi thought he heard a faint yell but he couldn't care less. He sat on the grass with a thump and drew his knees up, burying his face in them. He wouldn't admit it but tears were running down from his face.

"What the-" Koushiro gave a loud yell as he stumbled and almost fell down. He rubbed the spot where he was hit, stars flashing in front of him. 

"Koushiro! Are you alright?" Mimi worriedly asked. 

"I think so… Where did _that_ come from?"

"I don't know." She said absentmindedly, looking at the sore spot and soothing it over. She lightly kissed it and said "There! It should be alright now." she gave him a mischievous smile. 

"Um… y-yeah, it is." he muttered, a light red tinting his cheeks. 

She giggled and said "We've been dating for at least a month now and you are still so shy with me, Koushiro."

"Uh…" he looked around for something to change the subject. That stupid football! He quickly picked it up and looked over it. "Wait, isn't this Taichi's?" He pointed to a somewhat smudged mark on the old football. 

"That's right! That's those goggles, his trademark!" she looked around. "He must have kicked it."

"Well, I'm going to find him then. How can he kick this killer football and let it bonk my head?"

He set off quickly towards the distance it had came from, dragging Mimi with him. She rolled her eyes, "And I thought if I forbid him to bring that laptop with us and kept away from that computer store in the mall…"

"Koushiro, we've walked a long way now. Can't we stop now?" she whined irritably. 

"No, wait, I see him!"

"What? Where?"

"There! That brown hair sticking out!"

They walked over to him and crouched down. 

"Taichi!" Koushiro shook him, "What's wrong with you? And why did you kicked that football of yours at _me_?"

"Kou-shi-ro! Sometimes…" she gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. Taichi was obviously upset about something and her boyfriend was going on about the football.

"Oh, yeah…" a small sweat-drop appeared on him. "I'm so sorry. What's the matter, Taichi?"

A muffled voice said "It's nothing, guys."

"Well, at least look at us! Why are you hiding your face?" she demanded. 

He gave an unmistakable sigh and raised his face. 

They were surprised once they saw his face. There were tear streaks on his face. He had evidently been crying. 

They've never seen Taichi cry before. Perhaps because they were so unused to see him cry or even that the fact that Taichi _could_ cry that Koushiro said accusingly "You've been crying." Taichi had always been the happy-go-lucky one, the brave leader of the team. 

Then he remembered, they all had seen Taichi cry before. 

_They were all outside – all except Sora. Nanomon had kidnapped her and they couldn't go after him as Etemon had appeared. They had been lucky that Mimi and Yamato had thought of rescuing them. _

_But they couldn't save Sora. Taichi was sitting down, _almost like how he was sitting now, _and he was crying. _

_"It's my fault." he gave a loud sob. "It's my fault…"_

'Sora!' Koushiro thought, hitting the nail on the head. "Is it about Sora?"

He nodded his head, face still expressionless. He felt too hurt to deny it which he normally would. 

"What happened?" Mimi asked gently. 

"She-", he managed to stop the tears brimming up and took a deep breath. "She likes Yamato." 

Comprehension dawned on both of their faces. "You'll get over it, Taichi." he patted his friend's shoulder. 

"But I can't – and I don't want to anyway." he ended stubbornly. 

Mimi quoted "A body can get used to anything, even to being hanged, as the Irishman said." 

Both boys stared at her, a sweat-drop appearing on a redhead. 

"What? That quote's from a book for school!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he said sarcastically. "Look, I just want to be alone for now, okay?"

Koushiro looked at Mimi and gave her a slight nod, telling her to do what Taichi said. "Here, your football." he put it near him and walked away with Mimi.

Once out of ear shot and sight, Koushiro said somberly "You know, we are really lucky, Mimi." 

"Yeah." She gave him a hug. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I hope so."

Taichi looked at the football Koushiro just laid next to him and saw the smudged goggles. 

_"I don't want to lose my new football, Sora." eight-year-old Taichi said to his best friend. _

_"Then, uh, how about drawing some kind of trademark on it so everyone will know it's yours?"_

_"That's a good idea! But what kind of trademark should I have?"_

_"Mmm, how about your goggles?" she pointed to them hanging around his neck. _

_"Yeah! Let's go get a marker now, Sora!"_

_They both stood up, and in their haste, their lips accidentally brushed against each other for a second. They grew bright red. _

_"Um… are you okay?" he muttered._

_She shot a shy smile at him, "Yup."_

_"Um…" Taichi couldn't bring himself to look at her yet. "Uh… last one to my house is a rotten egg!" He immediately ran off, with Sora chasing after him._

He felt for his goggles and then remembered he gave his goggles to Daisuke. His goggles were gone. So was Sora. 

Alas, more trouble was yet to come. Far away from another world, a cruel voice blared. 

"I'll take my revenge, chosen children!" an evil laugh sounded.  

Author's note:

So who was that evil idiot? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry I made Taichi so sad! And in my fic, Digimon 02 ended like season 1, ok? The digimon are in the Digimon World and no-one able to travel back to forth between the two worlds. Oh yeah, please review, constructive criticism and all! 


	4. Chapter 3: A Familiar Mountain

Her Angel

Chapter 3: A Familiar Mountain

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Life went on.

He couldn't have sat there and grieved forever. There were many things in his life besides Sora: Hikari, his parents, friends, football…

And Taichi got up, picked up the pieces, continuing with his life, wishing that those things could help him forget about her and let him move in. 

But in the back of his mind he knew, he cared for Sora more than any of those things combined and nothing could ever replace her. 

*

It had been three months since they had started dating. He had masked his emotions so skillfully that he surprised even himself. 

Of course, no-one had suspected anything. 

Now he wished he hadn't cried in the park. If he had to cry, he could have cried at home, even if it meant risking Hikari knowing about it. 

However, letting Hikari know about it would have been better than to have let Koushiro and Mimi know. He winced at the very thought. He wasn't worried about Koushiro, he was worried about Mimi. She could tell the whole school – and Sora – in five minutes! 

Because of that little fact, now he was on tenterhooks as well as feeling stupid. 

He glanced at his watch and smacked his forehead. He shouldn't have thought so much, he grumbled irritably in his mind as he picked up his pace and started running. He was late for their reunion! Today was the day they had first entered the Digimon World. 

He reached Takeru's house panting and just managed to press the doorbell. The door opened and Takeru smiled brightly from inside.

"Hi Taichi! You're the last one here, even Daisuke got here on time," a muffled yell could be heard. "Come on in!"

Taichi went in and followed Takeru to the living room. The first thing he saw was Daisuke – surrounded by pillows. 

Before he could give his comment, Koushiro stood up, laptop in hand, and said "Okay, now that everyone's here, I want to tell you guys something before you start fooling around again."

Everyone's attention immediately snapped from Daisuke to him. Now that he had their attention, he set his laptop on the coffee table and pointed to the screen. 

"This is a three-dimensional map of the Digimon World I had obtained and I've been monitoring it ever since we found out we could not enter the Digimon World again. There's something here that I wanted to show you."

Everyone crowded around to get a glimpse as Koushiro clicked to enlarge the image. 

Taichi felt a small chill go down his spine when he saw it. He couldn't be sure if it was what he thought it was… the last time he had seen it was when he was eleven. 

"It's the-" Takeru whispered, doubtfully and unbelieving. 

Koushiro faced them gravely, "It's the Spiral Mountain."

And Taichi fell back in shock. 

Moments later, when most of them had recovered from their shock and horror, Hikari explained shortly to Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori what was going on. 

Iori frowned and voiced out the thought all of them had been thinking "Does this mean that these Dark Masters have come back?"

His nerves jangled when he heard Iori. "Okay, everyone, calm down and let's-"

Before Taichi could finish his sentence, darkness covered the room and as quick as a flash, it disappeared – along with…

"What the-" Daisuke gaped, open-mouthed. 

Along with the first eight chosen children…

Author's note:

Happy Chinese New Year (to those who celebrate it)! I know I promised this earlier in my bio and that this chapter is pathetically short… but I've been really busy this week with Chinese New Year and I'm feeling really discouraged with life generally. So I would appreciate it if there are more reviews. Please review! 

**Nagaina** – I know in the dubbed version its Datamon… but the version I watched here in Singapore says he's Nanomon so I followed it! Thanx for saying it's a great fic! 

Special thanx to **Litanya who reviewed for every chapter! **

Thanx for reviewing!: 

angelpuss15, ray1, Entei200, moronic-children, KaWAii-NeZuMi, KaguyaEvenstar, Nagaina


	5. Chapter 4: Bangs and Such

Her Angel

Chapter 4: Bangs and Such

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

"Bang!"

"Bang!"

"Bang!"

"Daisuke Motomiya!!! Would you please stop banging on the walls!!! We are already frustrated as it is!" Miyako yelled and scowled darkly at the brown haired boy as he furiously pounded the walls to express his frustration and anger.

However, only another "Bang!" resounded to answer her.

"Honestly! That… IDIOT!!!" Miyako drew in a deep breath in an effort to steady and calm herself… unsuccessfully.

Iori watched solemnly as Miyako continued to rage at Daisuke as the latter continued to bang on the walls. Finally, he decided to speak up for fear of Takeru's apartment collapsing under the combined mighty forces of Miyako Inoue and Daisuke Motomiya.

"Um… guys? Don't you think we should help Ken find the others?"

Both immediately quieted down, looking ashamedly at their feet. To cover up his embarrassment, Daisuke went into his 'leader' mode.

"Okay, Ken. How's it going?"

Ken turned away from Takeru's computer, a frown etched on his face.

"Well, as you all already know, we are not able to enter the Digimon World, where they are most probably are, with our D-3s. I've tried using other methods to get to the Digimon World but none have worked. Moreover, Koushiro's laptop has seemingly gone with him as usual and all the vital information that I need are all in there. Without them, I won't be able to do much."

Daisuke frowned as well. "That means we can't do anything!" he snapped furiously.

Miyako blew a strand of hair from her face, her brow furrowed. "Look, maybe instead of finding them or something, let's try to analyze the problem here. Eight of them are gone, the eight chosen children who first entered the Digimon World, taken away to some place, most probably of course the Digimon World. Coincidentally or not, Koushiro shows us that their old enemy has returned too, in the Digimon World. So what does it all means?"

Meanwhile, as the quartet continued to discuss seriously and worriedly, in a totally different world than ours…

All of you are _so_ heavy!" Joe managed to complain, despite the fact that he was almost flattened by other bodies.

The chosen children had found themselves thrown in a heap after being transported from Takeru's living room. 

Taichi had found himself beneath Sora, her reddish-brown eyes wide with worry as they locked on his own. She was clutching him tightly, fearing that she might fall down any second. Both were breathlessly gazing at each other, none breaking the contact and the worry in Sora's eyes slowly ebbed away. Taichi fervently wished that time would stop and let them remain like that forever. Unfortunately, time had other ideas…

"Taichi! My laptop is in danger of being damaged because of you! Get off me!"

The magic moment was interrupted and both blushed as they got off. Taichi let out a sigh.

'Stupid Koushiro and his laptop…'

As everyone managed to untangle themselves from the mess and settled down, and as Koushiro carefully examined his laptop, Taichi spoke.

"Well, it seems like we're back here again."

And so they were, back in the familiar forests of odd colours completely opposite to the forests in their own world.

"Daisuke, Iori, Miyako and Ken aren't here though." Sora noted, counting only eight of them.

"So it's us eight again," Mimi mused, "What's going to happen now?"

The most logical answer would be that the Dark Masters are back here creating trouble as usual and we are back here to stop them again." Yamato said quietly.

"But if that is so, why only us? Why is it always _us_?" Joe rubbed his face in frustration. "I thought we wouldn't have to go through this ever again. Twice is enough."

A silence fell on the group where nobody looked at anyone else. Finally, Taichi said forcibly "Look, we are all here and we might as well make use of the time to look at the Digimon World again before we are sent away again. At the same time, get rid of evil. We've always done it before. C'mon, let's go find Agumon and the others, guys."

All of them stood up and started to walk through the forest, following Taichi's lead. Sora looked curiously sideways at her best friend. Years ago, she wouldn't have thought Taichi could be this mature. 

'Where had that boy with the mischievous glint always in his eye gone to? The boy who had pulled Gabumon's coat and teased him? He seemed to grow up into someone I hardly know sometimes. He always seemed so cheerful, but he hasn't been cheerful since that Christmas…'

Sora's train of thought faltered and a guilty feeling gnawed at the pit of her stomach.

'Why had he seemed so sad?'

_Her hands were visibly trembling as she held the brightly wrapped present tightly in her arms. _

_"Oh Sora, go ahead. This is what Sora wants to do right?" her partner digimon asked, confused as to why she was not going in. _

_"But I-" A call of her name cut her explanation to Biyomon of why she did not dare go in. _

_"Sora!__ What's up?" Taichi and Agumon approached her and Biyomon. _

_"Taichi!" she said, surprised. A slight blush tinted her face as she glanced down at the present she was holding and tried to hide it._

_The door opened. "Wow! I smell something delicious." Gabumon said as he sniffed the air. _

_Agumon agreed whole-heartedly. "Yeah! What's that?"_

_"Is it for Yamato?"_

_"Maybe."__ She murmured._

_"Did you make it yourself?" By then, an odd closed expression had appeared on Taichi's face._

_"It's none of your business, Taichi!"_

_Gabumon intervened and said "Come in, guys."_

_"Biyomon wants to go in but Sora is too embarrassed to even knock." The talkative digimon replied. _

_Sora blushed harder. "Biyomon, be quiet!" she chided her partner._

_Taichi smiled sadly at her. "I better hurry if I were you before the show starts."_

_"Oh." Sora looked away at the floor._

_Taichi put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the door. "C'mon, give it to him already."_

_Sora turned back worriedly though she couldn't help notice how sad her normally cheerful friend was. "But I-"_

_Agumon then waved his arms about as he said "If you don't give it to him now, we'll eat it up!"_

_Sora looked at them and then blushed and smiled as she said "All right. I won't be long. Promise." And she turned to go in._

_"I'll wait for you… Sora."_

Now as she walked along with him, she suddenly had an insight that his words might have meant a lot more…

Author's note:

As usual, thanks to all reviewers! And those who put this fic on their faves! Thanks! Also, please review or email me at hikariavalon@hotmail.com if you want! Review!!!


End file.
